1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for comminuting materials such as clay stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents relate in general to the present invention: Bechtel, U.S. Pat. No. 557,472; Diesener, U.S. Pat. No. 644,795; Jacquart, U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,542; Jacquart, U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,676; Lind, U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,090; Trevathan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,617; and Bryant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,452. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
The above cited Trevathan patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,617) discloses a machine for comminuting clay stock which includes a rotary disc member having a plurality of cutter blades mounted thereon. A non-rotating crowder mechanism is associated with the disc member for forcing clay stock against the cutter blades as the disc member rotates whereby particles of clay are cut from the clay stock. A plurality of upwardly extending lugs are mounted on the disc member for rotation therewith to break chunks of hard clay material.